I plan to explore the diencephalic mechanisms controlling endocrine output and metabolism. The unique connection between paraventricular nucleus (PV) and dorsal motor nucleus makes it obviously important to explore the effects of that diencephalic nucleus on visceral functions. Thus, we will continue our work on electrical stimulation of PV measuring parameters as blood insulin glycemia and branching out to determine gastric acid release, FFA and glycerol. The PV may also be involved in gastric ulceration seen after some central lesions. I plan to continue looking at the role of insulin in the control of feeding by producing chemical diabetes and implanting insulin pumps to provide regular flow of insulin at various levels and observe meal patterns and food intake in rabbits and rats. Another important problem that I plan to pursue is the unique and often paradoxical effects glucose administration has on feeding in animals. Under certain circumstances glucose appears to enhance rather than suppress feeding. The possible mechanisms for this such as abnormal insulin release will be closely looked at in the coming year.